


Kira's Nightmare

by Winona_Ryder



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Crying, F/F, F/M, Family, Fun, Leaving Home, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1988-03-30
Updated: 1988-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winona_Ryder/pseuds/Winona_Ryder
Summary: Kira has a nightmare about Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice leaving her alone in the house while they get their own place. They find out she has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Will it come true? or Will they stay forever?
Relationships: Kira Hart & Beetlejuice, Skye & Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 1





	Kira's Nightmare

Kira is resting on the couch while Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice are preparing lunch, they are making Mac and Cheese Kira's favorite they are making their lunch steak and potatoes. 

Lydia is setting the table and getting the drinks ready, while Skye is preparing their meals and Beetlejuice is making Kira's lunch. 

Kira soon drifts off to sleep, she starts dreaming about Skye, Lydia and BJ laughing and having fun with her, but then it gets worse, she goes upstairs to Skye and Lydia's room and sees them packing their stuff, she has a worried look on her face she knows they are leaving, she then goes to Beetlejuice and her room and sees him drawing a door to the Netherworld she knows he's leaving too she just stands there speechless and crying hard she can't breathe, she doesn't want them to go she wants them to stay with her forever especially Beetlejuice he's her protector ever since she was a-year-old.

After Lydia is done setting the table she sees Kira resting on the couch, but notices that she is tossing and turning in her sleep, she doesn't know what to do, so she walks back into the kitchen and helps Skye with their lunch putting them on the plates while BJ is putting Mac and Cheese in a bowl for Kira. 

They walk into the dining room and put their plates on the table along with Kira's bowl and drinks. They wash the pots they used so they only have to wash the cups, plates and bowl.

Kira wakes up fast, gets off the couch, heads upstairs to the bathroom to wash her hands, starts to vomit then rinses her mouth getting rid of the bad taste, she then heads to her room and changes her clothes (she was in her pajamas) but she hides in the closet hoping they don't find her she really doesn't want them to leave.

Beetlejuice heads upstairs to their room, flies in and into the closet where he finds Kira, he picks her up and carries her out of the closet and back into the living room and over to the table where he sits her down so they can enjoy lunch, they notice Kira's face is really pale, is streaming with tears and has red puffy eyes. She sits there quietly.

"Kira what's wrong, I have never seen you with tears and red puffy eyes you usually sleep peacefully" Skye said.

"Did you really have a nightmare and not a vision" Lydia said.

Kira shakes her head yes. She has more tears falling down her cheeks, Beetlejuice walks over to her, picking her up and sitting her on his lap at the table, she has her head in his chest trying to calm down he wipes the tears from her eyes and puts his cold hand on her forehead and knows she has a fever.

"Guys she's burning up not sure what brought it on" Beetlejuice said.

"Hmm maybe it has something to do with her nightmare I saw her tossing and turning in her sleep" Lydia said.

Kira looks at them with her red puffy eyes and pale face she has a worried look on her face.

"You have to tell us about your nightmare" Skye said.

"I can't breathe we were having fun together, then it got worse from there" Kira said in a shaky quiet voice trying to breathe but can't.

They all look at her but get up, put their food and drinks in the fridge then walk into the living room sitting on the couch while Beetlejuice sits in the middle with Kira on his lap. 

She stretches her legs out and they are on Skye's lap while her body is on Beetlejuice and her head is laying on Lydia's lap she tries not to fall asleep, but she feels Lydia's fingers running through her hair while they are watching a movie, Beetlejuice falls asleep entering Kira's nightmare, he follows her upstairs to Skye and Lydia's room and stands next to her (she doesn't know he is there) he sees Skye and Lydia packing he notices she has a worried look on her face, then he follows her to their room, and peeks in sees himself drawing a door to the Netherworld he notices her crying hard and sees that her face is streaming with tears and she can't breathe and her eyes are red and puffy, he wakes up looking at Skye and Lydia.

"I didn't know you could enter peoples nightmares and see what they see" Skye said.

"I can, now I know why she is crying and has puffy red eyes" Beetlejuice said.

"Can you tell us or do we have to find out" Lydia said.

"I think we need to enter her nightmare so you can see what is happening then you will understand" Beetlejuice said.

Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice fall asleep and enter her nightmare together, they follow her upstairs to their room and see her standing there, they see themselves packing and sees the worried look on her face, then they follow her to their room and see Beetlejuice drawing a door to the Netherworld, they see her face go pale streaming with tears, red puffy eyes, she can't breathe and faints he catches her in his arms. They all wake up, Lydia is still running her fingers through Kira's hair she finally opens her eyes slowly and looks at them still red and puffy and still has a fever.

"Kira I know your nightmare was terrible but Skye, Beej and I will never leave you" Lydia said.

"Then why was I having that nightmare it felt so real are you sure your staying and not leaving" Kira said in a shaky quiet voice trying to breathe but can't.

"I don't know you shouldn't be having this nightmare it won't come true" Skye said.

"I know she has PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder) she also has this nightmare cause she is constantly stressed out, she still has a fever and can't breathe we need to keep her calm and relieve stress she shouldn't be stressed at her age" Beetlejuice said.

They all nod their heads and hug her tightly but let go so she can rest again with her head on Lydia's lap with Lydia still running her fingers through Kira's hair to help calm her and Beetlejuice trying to see if his cold hand will work as well, while they watch the movie, she smiles at them closing her eyes finally relaxing with their touch calming her down and her fever is going back to normal.


End file.
